Ofertas y recompensas de terceros
=Recompensas actuales= PC Paquete prominencia de twitch Enlaza tu cuenta de PC Warframe con Twitch hoy, para apoyar a tus compañeros streamers de Warframe , adquiriendo paquetes twitch exclusivos directamente de sus transmisiones. ¡Cada una de estas compras viene con un cajón twitch que incluye un único skin para Warframe, así como tarjetas de chat y bits! Los Paquete prominencia de twitch incluyen: Playstation 4 Paquetes de potenciadores PlayStation® Además, los miembros obtendrán una ventaja en Warframe®Plus con el Pack de potenciadores PS + GRATUITO. Esta colección gratuita de equipos de gama alta abre sus opciones antes en el juego, ofreciendo la posibilidad de añadir nuevos Warframes, armas, equipos y actualizaciones. El pack de inicio gratuito + PS incluye: *50.000 *100 *32px3 días Potenciador de créditos *32px3 días Potenciador de afinidad Colección Obsidian Azura PlayStation Tenno, listos para esta colección épica de ocho artículos. Introducción, la exclusiva '''colección Obsidian Azura':'' *50.000 *300 *32px3 días Potenciador de créditos *32px3 días Potenciador de afinidad Si usted es un veterano experimentado o un recién Tenno despertado, la colección '''Obsidian Azura' seguro le dará un impulso.'' La colección Obsidian Azura estará disponible en las siguientes fechas: *América: 18 de octubre de 2016 *Europa: 19 de octubre de 2016 *Asia: 19 de octubre de 2016 *Japón: 2 de noviembre de 2016 La colección Obsidian Azura sólo se puede comprar una vez por cuenta. ¿Miembro PlayStation®Plus? Obtenga hasta un 20% de descuento: *América: 18 de enero de 2017 *Europa: 19 de enero de 2017 *Asia: 19 de enero de 2017 *Japón: 2 de febrero de 2017 Paquete renombre XI El paquete renombre XI incluye: Este paquete fue lanzado el 20 de junio de 2017 y aún está disponible. Xbox One Paquete de prestigio IX El paquete de prestigio IX incluye: Este paquete fue lanzado el 26 de julio de 2017 y todavía está disponible. =Recompensas pasadas= Steam Paquete de iniciación ;Disponibilidad En progreso ;Precio $19.99 ;Descripción Si eres nuevo en Warframe o simplemente quieres un impulso, el paquete de iniciado te ayudará a aumentar rápidamente tu arsenal. !Los Grineer ni siquiera saben lo que les golpeó! ;Requisitos Compre el paquete desde Steam Store. Cuenta de steam. Warframe instalado en la cuenta de Steam. ;Contenido *3 Mods aleatorios *1 Mod aleatorio raro *3 días Potenciador de créditos *3 días Potenciador de afinidad *250 *50.000 Paquete de inicio ;Disponibilidad En progreso ;Precio $39.99 ;Descripción Este es el paquete perfecto para un nuevo jugador para conseguir un comienzo rápido en Warframe. Este paquete ofrece la flexibilidad de elegir lo que quieres sobre la base de cómo te gusta jugar. Se abrirá su elección de Warframes, armas y equipos y le permiten avanzar más rápidamente en el juego. ;Requisitos Compre el paquete desde Steam Store. Cuenta de steam. Warframe instalado en la cuenta de Steam. ;Contenido *6 Mods aleatorios *4 Mods aleatorios raros *? días Potenciador de créditos *? días Potenciador de afinidad *500 *100.000 Paquete Tenno ;Disponibilidad En progreso ;Precio $99.99 ;Descripción Este es el paquete definitivo para un jugador que quiere lo mejor de lo mejor y lo quiere ahora mismo. Contiene un montón de poder adquisitivo, un montón de potentes modificaciones y reforzadores para mantenerlo avanzando rápidamente. ;Requisitos Compre el paquete desde Steam Store. Cuenta de steam. Warframe instalado en la cuenta de Steam. ;Contenido *14 Mods comunes aleatorios *6 Mods aleatorios raros *? días Potenciador de créditos *? días Potenciador de afinidad *1.500 *100.000 Paquete de regalo ;Disponibilidad En progreso ;Precio $39.99 ;Descripción Da el regalo de Warframe. Este paquete es un regalo perfecto para un amigo o compañero de clan que le gustaría recompensar. Tal vez para alguien que le hizo una buena acción o ofreció ayuda útil? ¿Para un amigo en su cumpleaños? O incluso sin ninguna razón, porque ese es el tipo de jugador que eres. ;Requisitos Compre el paquete desde Steam Store. Cuenta de steam. Warframe instalado en la cuenta de Steam. Este paquete sólo puede ser regalado a otra persona. ;Contenido *7 Mods aleatorios *? días Potenciador de afinidad *500 *50.000 Diseños de rubedo ;Disponibilidad En progreso ;Precio $0.00 ;Descripción Añadir descripción dficial aquí si es aplicable. ;Requisitos Cuenta de Steam. Warframe instalado en la cuenta de Steam. Crear la insignia de verano del 2014. Comercio con otros jugadores a través de Steam. Compra en el Community Market. TRADUCIR DESDE AQUI ---- ;Contenido *Diseño y casco de Rhino chapados de rubedo (Común) *Syandana Yamako chapada de rubedo (Poco común) *Diseño de Galatine chapada de rubedo (Raro) *Diseño de Drakgoon chapada de rubedo (Extraordinario) *Diseños de Viper chapadas de rubedo (Precioso) ;Media 300px|left Diseños fásicos ;Availability Expired - 3 January 2013 - 19:00 UTC ;Price Variable - $10 per card, or free through certain avenues ;Description "The Snow Globe badge rewards include new, exclusive in-game items from top Free to Play games. These items are both tradable and marketable." ;Requirements *A Steam account *Warframe installed on Steam *10 Snow Globe Trading Cards (these could have been obtained by purchasing games during the Steam Holiday Sale 2013 - $10 per card - or by trading with other players or purchasing them in the Community Market. They could also have been obtained by voting in the Community’s Choice Flash Sale) *Craft the Snow Globe badge with 10 Snow Globe Trading Cards for a chance to get one of the items below, or others in other games (unsure whether or not you had a chance to obtain any item from any of the specified games, or if it was confined to only the games you owned) ;Contains *Syandana Asa fásica (Común) *Diseño y casco fásicos del Warframe Vauban (Poco común) *Diseño fásico de Vasto (Raro) *Diseño fásico de Akvasto (Extraordinario) *Diseño fásico de Tigris (Precioso) *Diseño fásico de Ankyros (Incomparable) ;Media 300px|left Humble Bundle/E3 Digital Ticket Humble Bundle offered a bundle containing a mix of 12 games, DLC, and additional content. Among the content available is a Warframe booster pack. Humble Bundle allows you to donate what you want, so the Warframe package can be attained by donating at least $0.01. Warframe Booster Pack ;Availability In Progress ;Price $1.00 Minimum ;Description With the Warframe Booster Pack included in the E3 Digital Ticket you can quickly become a powerful Tenno with the included Potenciador de afinidad, Potenciador de créditos, y Braton Assault Rifle. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from Humble Bundle. ;Contains *Braton with included and weapon slot. *3 Day Potenciador de afinidad *3 Day Potenciador de créditos Gezginler ;Availability Expired - 6 January 2014 ;Price $0.00 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from Gezginler. ;Contains *3 Day Potenciador de afinidad *3 Day Potenciador de créditos *Braton with included and weapon slot. IAHGames Social Year End Sale 2013 ;Availability Expired - 5 December 2013 ;Price $3.20 Minimum ;Description Get 2x Platinum on all top-up from 21 November to 5 December 2013 when you top up through IAH'Games iCash payment channel! ;Requirements Purchase Platinum using the iCash option from the Warframe website. ;Contains *2x upon purchase. ;Media Braton Skin and Excalibur Pendragon Profile Icon Pack ;Availability Expired - 31 December 2013 ;Price Free ;Description Sign up now at warframe.iahgames.com and receive an exclusive custom Braton & Pendragon for FREE! ;Requirements Claim the Promo code via email. Verified IAHGames Social account. Create a new Warframe account via IAHGames Warframe. ;Contains *Braton with included and weapon slot. *Exclusive IAHGames Braton weapon skin. *Excalibur Pendragon Profile Icon Pack. ;Media 05feb2c-IAHGamesGunAndExcaliburPromo403x403.jpg|IAHGames Social Deal Warframe.x64 2013-09-20 20-39-20-504.png IAHBRATON.jpg|linktext=IAHgames Braton Skin BansheexBraton.jpg Quickfire Indie Bundle ;Availability Expired - 31 October 2013 ;Price $3.50 ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Purchase the bundle from Bundle Stars. Register an account with Bundle Stars. ;Contains *170 Warframe Platinum *GTR Evolution (Includes base game) *Dark Sector *Cannon Fodder 3 *Septerra Core: Legacy of the Creator *Space Pirates and Zombies *1953 KGB Unleashed *Guardians of Graxia + Map Pack DLC *Guardians of Graxia: Elves & Dwarves DLC ;Media Raptr Warframe Starter Pack ;Availability Expired - 29 September 2013 - 22:00 UTC ;Price Free ;Description ''"Calling all space ninjas! Warframe, one of the hottest Free-to-Play action games, returns to Raptr with its ninth game update and some hot new rewards. Sign up and begin playing today to claim a Warframe Starter Pack. Each pack contains an Potenciador de afinidad (3 días), a Potenciador de créditos (3 días), and the Braton gun." ;Requirements *Newbie or above in Warframe *Must have recently run the Raptr Desktop App *Verified email address (on Raptr account) *Must be a new player of Warframe as of 21 August 2013 (unclear whether or not you had to sign up before or after this date) *Claim the bundle from the Raptr Store. ;Contains *Braton with included (?) and weapon slot. *3 Day Potenciador de afinidad *3 Day Potenciador de créditos Warframe Void Pack ;Availability Expired - 29 September 2013 - 22:00 UTC ;Price Free ;Description "Warframe returns to Raptr with its ninth game update and some hot new rewards. Prepare for war by claiming a Void Pack, which includes three Llave del Vacío and a Catalyst Blueprint. Llave del Vacío allow you to enter the Void and complete missions that drop rare "Prime" gear. The Catalyst supercharges a weapon for maximum firepower. Gear up now and continue the fight!" ;Requirements *Dedicated or above in Warframe *Must have recently run the Raptr Desktop App *Verified email address (on Raptr account) *Claim the bundle from the Raptr Store. ;Contains *3 Llave del Vacío *1 Blueprint Rixty ;Availability Expired - 17 October 2013 ;Price $4.99 Minimum ;Description Make a Platinum purchase using Rixty and automatically receive an Exclusive Aklato Weapon with Unique Skin. ;Requirements Purchase Platinum using the Rixty option from the Warframe website. ;Contains *Aklato with included and weapon slot. *Exclusive RixtyMOL Aklato weapon skin. ;Media Shop.jpg|Rixty deal Warframe0029.jpg|RixtyMOL skin ingame 230410 2013-09-29 00004.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #1 230410 2013-09-29 00005.png|Aklato RixtyMOL Design View #2 2013-10-16_00002.jpg|Aklato MOL skin. Alienware Arena Giveaway ;Availability Expired - 18 July 2013 Limited Quantity - 17,000 ;Price Free ;Description Add Official Description Here if Applicable. ;Requirements Claim the bundle from Alienware Arena Using a free Alienware Arena account. ;Contains *75 Mountain Dew Amazon Promotion ;Availability In Progress ;Price $10.00 ;Description Purchasing any "Mountain Dew Game Fuel" within Amazon will reward an additional 75 code for PlayStation 4 players ;Requirements Purchase will include a code to enter within the bundle from www.Amazon.com. ;Contains *Rewards 75 ;Media PS4 Renown Packs The '''Renown Packs are PS4-exclusive packs that players can purchase for a limited time, each containing 170 and PS4-exclusive Obsidian skins. PS4 Ultimate Fan Pack The PS4 Ultimate Fan Pack included: *50 *20.000 Ps4braton.png|Obsidian Braton Though not a part of the Renown Packs, the Fan Pack was bundled with an Obsidian skin similarly to the others. This pack was available until November 12, 2013. Pack I The Renown Pack I included: ArmScarfPS4.png|Obsidian Yomo Syandana This pack was available from June 7, 2014 to September 23, 2014. Pack II The Renown Pack II included: PS4SkinLato.png|Obsidian Lato PS4SkinSkana.png|Obsidian Skana This pack was available from September 30, 2014 to November 25, 2014. Pack III The Renown Pack III included: PSPlusExcaliburHelmet.png|Obsidian Excalibur helmet PSPlusExcalibur.png|Obsidian Excalibur skin This pack was available from December 2, 2014 to February 17, 2015. Pack IV The Renown Pack IV included: ObsidianGorgonSkin.png|Obsidian Gorgon ObsidianViperSkin.png|Obsidian Viper ObsidianTwinVipersSkin.png|Obsidian Vipers gemelas This pack was available from February 24, 2015 to May 12, 2015. Pack V The Renown Pack V included: ObsidianColtekMask.png|Obsidian Coltek Mask ObsidianHelios.png|Obsidian Helios ObsidianWyrm.png|Obsidian Wyrm This pack was available from May 19, 2015 to August 25, 2015. Pack VI The Renown Pack VI included: LisetSkinObsidian.png|Obsidian Liset ObsidianStandardArchwing.png|Obsidian Odonata This pack was available from September 1, 2015 to December 8, 2015. Pack VII The Renown Pack VII included: ObsidianSilvaAndAegis.png|Obsidian Silva & Aegis This pack was available from December 15, 2015 to March 9, 2016. Pack VIII 500px The Renown Pack VIII included: CrpFncArmorSet.png|Obsidian Dendra Armor This pack was available from March 22, 2016 to June 14, 2016. Pack IX The Renown Pack IX included: ObsidianAttica.png|Obsidian Attica This pack was available from July 12, 2016 to October 12, 2016. Pack X The Renown Pack X included: ObsidianSpiraSkin.png|Obsidian Spira ObsidianSigil.png|Obsidian Sello This pack was available from March 21, 2017 to June 20, 2017. Xbox One Prestige Packs The Prestige Packs are Xbox One-exclusive packs that players can purchase for a limited time, each containing 170 and Xbox One-exclusive Jade skins. Pack I The Prestige Pack I included: XBoneExcaliburHelmetClear.png|Jade Excalibur This pack was available from January 22, 2015 to April 28, 2015. Pack II The Prestige Pack II included: NgenLatron.png|Jade Latron NgenSingleKama.png|Jade Kama NgenDualKamas.png|Jade Kamas dobles This pack was available from May 5, 2015 to August 28, 2015. Pack III The Prestige Pack III included: JadeStealthArchwing.png|Jade Itzal JadeLisetSkin.png|Jade Liset This pack was available from Spetember 11th, 2015 to January 5, 2016. Pack IV The Prestige Pack IV included: JadeTurtleNeckScarf.png|Jade Imperator Syandana This pack was available from January 19, 2016 to April 5, 2016. Pack V The Prestige Pack V included: StasisClosed.png|Stasis Slot Huevo de Kubrow.png|Huevo de Kubrow JadeKubrowArmorB.png|Jade Valinn Kubrow Armor This pack was available from April 19, 2016 to July 7, 2016. Pack VI The Prestige Pack VI included: JadeDualHeatSwords.png|Jade Espadas de calor dobles This pack was available from July 19, 2016 to October 19, 2016. Pack VII 500px The Prestige Pack VII included: JadeDaedalusArmorBundle.png|Jade Daedalus Armor This pack was available from October 19, 2016 to January 24, 2017. Pack VIII The Prestige Pack VIII included: JadeCarrierSkin.png|Jade Carrier JadeDethcubeSkin.png|Jade Dethcube JadePetInfestedWings.png|Jade Chrysalis Wings This pack was available from March 21, 2017 to July 26, 2017. en:Third Party Deals and Rewards Categoría:Paquetes Categoría:Pc Categoría:Ps4 Categoría:Xbox One Categoría:Recompensas de terceros Categoría:Especiales